


endless talking

by Cool_BowTie, goatglucose



Series: Naruto SNS [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Эпизод к снс-ролевой.https://twitter.com/goatglucose/status/1295766818985062400?s=19Гаара с Наруто в очередной раз пытаются разобраться, что делать после проведенного вместе выходного в Суне.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto SNS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	endless talking

***

— Ты думаешь, это нормально? — вдруг спросил Гаара и посмотрел прямо на Наруто. Тот оборвался на полуслове, руки его застыли в незавершенном жесте. Он пару секунд непонимающе хлопал глазами, затем всё же уточнил:

— Ты… о чём? — он уже догадывался об ответе, но решил, что лучше уточнить.

— Обо всём этом, — Гаара неопределённо обвёл ладонью комнату. На столике рядом с ними две едва начатые бутылочки саке и ужин. Где-то в углу сброшенная после половины дня в оранжереях одежда, покрытая пятнами земли и прилипшим песком. Сразу по приходу было не до неё, так что два комбинезона, оба оранжевые, одиноко валялись в углу бесформенным комком. — Ты… я… вот это всё…

Наруто уронил руки на колени и отвёл взгляд. Долгое время он ревностно отгонял от себя мысли о серьёзном разговоре. Он понимал, что решение, каким бы оно ни было, дастся обоим слишком тяжело, и как мог оттягивал этот момент.

С минуту они сидели молча. Комнату на несколько мгновений обхватила вязкая тишина, едва нарушаемая звуком дыхания двух человек. Затем шорох ткани о ткань, удивительно громкий, прорезал тишину — это Наруто развернулся, пододвинулся ближе и, протянув руки, обнял Гаару, обхватив того за талию и уперевшись ему лбом в грудь. 

— Не знаю, — неразборчиво пробурчал он.

— Вот и я не знаю. Но что-то с этим делать надо. Как твой друг и как Казекаге... — Наруто оборвал Гаару на полуслове, дёрнувшись вверх, но тот вовремя отреагировал едва успевая подставить щеку под его поцелуй. 

Наруто тут же испустил разочарованный вздох и надул губы. Пробормотал что-то себе под нос и снова опустил голову, шумно втягивая в себя воздух.   


— Что ты там бормочешь?

— Говорю… можно я просто тут лежать буду с тобой до скончания веков? — немного раздражённо выдал Хокаге, на секунду подняв голову, и тут же её опустил. Конец фразы вибрациями потонул в складках футболки Гаары.

— Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно.

— Но так хочется… — он сильно сжал руки вокруг талии Гаары и вздохнул.

— Я думал, ты уже привык, что должность Хокаге даёт некоторые ограничения на свободу личности.

— Да, я знаю это, просто… — он повернул голову и расцепил руки, укладывась головой на колени Гаары, — … знаешь, у меня вообще такого раньше не было. Вот и не знаю, как себя вести. Не подумай, что я жалею, что стал Хокаге. Но сию секунду это немного мешает.

— Хах, могу понять, — улыбка расползлась по лицу, а руки сами потянулись зарыться в короткие светлые волосы. Гаара поддался порыву, тут же жалея, но уже не в силах остановиться. — Кажется, мы уже пытались однажды это обсудить, и ничем хорошим это не кончилось. 

Едва сказав это, Гаара почувствовал как вздрогнул Наруто, то ли от смеха, то ли от боли. Ну, не то чтобы это был действительно  _ плохой _ опыт, так уж точно никто из них не сказал бы. Но то что он был... в определенном смысле  _ травматичным, _ сомневаться не приходилось. 

— Думаю, нам надо подойти к этому вопросу прежде всего как Каге. Ты согласен?   


— Я баиньки хочу, — вдруг по-детски высоким голосом выдал Наруто и прижался лицом к животу Гаары, потёрся кончиком носа, вдыхая знакомый запах.

— Не уходи от ответа, Наруто, — Гаара схватил его голову обеими руками и повернул к себе лицом. — Ты же знаешь, что рано или поздно придется это решить.

— Так может тогда лучше поздно? — довольная ухмылочка расползлась по его чуть зарумяневшемуся лицу, и Гаара с трудом подавил в себе нахлынувшую нежность, из последних сил сохраняя серьёзное выражение.

— Ты меня не проведешь, — скорее себе сказал он.

— А я и не пытался, — ещё шире улыбнулся Наруто, и Гаара с ужасом осознал, что чужие руки уже поползли вверх по его собственным бокам. Не сказать, что он был против — прикосновения Хокаге тут же отдались внизу живота лёгким покалыванием, но остатки разума заставили его вовремя остановить ласки Наруто песком. 

— Да попизди мне тут, не пытался он. Слезай с меня. 

— Не хочу, — снова эта надутая мордашка,  _ да сколько ж можно ему же не 16 лет _ . Хотя иногда Гааре действительно казалось, что им снова по 16.

С усталым вздохом и под возмущенный возглас Наруто, последний был дезактивирован песком и отодвинут на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы он не мог дотянуться до Гаары руками.

— Ну и что это значит? — поникнув спросил он, недовольно глядя исподлобья на уже полностью закрывшегося сложенными руками на груди Гаару.

— Пытаюсь вывести разговор в серьезное русло.

Наруто, понурив голову вздохнул, энергично потёр лицо ладонями, отгоняя нахлынувшую сонливость, и снова поднял глаза.

— Хорошо. Ты прав. Чего бы ты хотел? В смысле… Мне уйти от Хинаты?

— ЧЕГО? — глаза Казекаге округлились, но он быстро взял себя в руки. — Ты в своём уме? То есть я, конечно, не знаю какие у вас могут быть внутренние проблемы, кроме очевидной… — тут он поперхнулся, виновато опустив взгляд и закончил уже чуть спокойнее. — Но не настолько же? Вы выглядите счастливой парой, и я был уверен что таковой и являетесь.

— Счастливой парой? Наверное, так и есть… Но… Я не могу не думать про тебя. Уже не могу. 

— Да уж не думал, что когда-либо стану причиной разногласий в твоей семье. Мне жаль, Наруто.

— Не то чтобы разногласий… Мы об этом не говорили, но… — он неуверенно почесал затылок, — Это сложно, но… я не могу сказать, что разлюбил её.

— Что ж, это, наверное, хорошо?.. У вас всё-таки дети. 

— Да, но...

— Раз так, то, думаю, это вообще не вариант. Я не хочу, чтобы ты изменял ей со мной, хах, — смешок вышел нервным и даже слегка надрывным. — Знаю, что тебе будет тяжело отказаться от этого, но давай останемся друзьями.

— Так не пойдёт. 

— Почему-то я знал, что ты так скажешь.

— Ты знал, с кем связывался, Казекаге, — Наруто пододвинулся ближе, опираясь на ладони и заглянул в глаза Гаары.

— Ты что делаешь? — с подозрением спросил тот.

— Просто пододвинулся к тебе, — спокойно ответил Наруто, подползая ещё немного ближе и сел на колени напротив него.

— Зачем? — осторожно снова спросил Гаара.

— Честно?.. — Наруто сделал паузу, но всё же решился озвучить мысли. — Хочется тебя… — он выдержал еще одно мгновение для театральности, а потом с усталым выдохом произнёс: — Да просто поцеловать и забыть обо всём.

— Наруто, — Гаара провёл рукой по его волосам, гладя по голове. — Это будет нечестно, ты же знаешь.

Повисло долгое напряжённое молчание.

— Ладно, — после паузы просто сказал Наруто. — Я понял.

Он развернулся и слез с кровати на пол, быстро нашёл свою куртку и, взяв её в руки, несколько мгновений бездумно смотрел на плотную оранжевую ткань, которую сжимал в руках.

— Увидимся? — едва слышно говорит он, подняв взгляд на Гаару, и, дождавшись легкого кивка, складывает печать и с характерным хлопком исчезает в дымке.

***

Уже начинало светать, когда тот же хлопок снова раздался в спальне Казекаге. Наруто тихо приблизился к кровати и несколько минут простоял просто наблюдая за сном Гаары в тусклом свете луны. Тихо вздохнув, он осторожно забрался на кровать и лёг рядом. 

Гаара тут же шевельнулся, но быстро успокоился почувствовав знакомую чакру.

— Что ты тут забыл? — не открывая глаз, спросил он.

— Просто пришел к тебе, — тихо сказал Наруто, не вдаваясь в подробности. — Дома всё равно пусто.

— Уходи.

— Не уйду.

Гаара открыл глаза и сурово посмотрел на Наруто:

— Уходи.

— Неа, — Наруто покачал головой и перевернулся на спину, демонстрируя, что не планирует вообще сдвигаться с места минимум до утра. Гаара тяжело вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза.

— Ну что с тобой сделаешь… 

В ответ Наруто улыбнулся, прищурившись, и поднялся, оперевшись на локоть, и повернулся к Гааре.

— Даже не знаю…

Он немного наклонился, нависая над Гаарой.

— Раз остался, то хотя бы дай мне доспать, — не открывая глаз сказал тот.

— Хорошо, только… — он немного замялся, — Можно я тебя поцелую перед этим?

Гаара снова открыл глаза и окинул его максимально недовольным взглядом. 

— Ты же не отстанешь, да?

— Не отстану.

— В тебе нет ни капли сочувствия.

— А вот это наглая ложь, — наигранно обиделся Наруто, тут же хитро улыбнувшись. — Ну так что?

— Валяй, Седьмой.

Наруто снова улыбнулся и наклонился ниже, мягко касаясь губами щеки Казекаге. Отстранившись, он пару секунд смотрел на Гаару.

— И это всё? — тот не удержался от скептического вопроса.

— Сам же говорил, что это будет нечестно, — прошептал Хокаге и медленно потянулся к его губам.

— Тогда какого хера ты делаешь сейчас? — так же тихо выдохнул ему в губы Гаара.

Наруто не ответил, стараясь сдержать бешено бьющееся в груди сердце, и, преодолев последние миллиметры между ними, дотронулся пересохшими от волнения губами до губ Гаары. Тот не теряя времени углубил его, отчаянно схватившись за затылок Наруто и притянув его к себе ближе. Хокаге издал удивленный полустон, но быстро включился в процесс со свойственной ему отдачей.

В комнате резко стало жарко, а воздуха перестало хватать. Гаара почувствовал горячие пальцы у себя под футболкой, медленно поднимающиеся по животу и его пробило легкой дрожью. Отстранив Наруто и спихнув его с себя он уставился на него чуть мутным взглядом, тяжело дыша. Тот ответил тем же.

— Ну всё, хватит. Ты говорил просто поцеловать.

Наруто ничего не ответил, продолжая просто смотреть на него, пока наконец не опустил взгляд и не сжал в кулак простыни.

Какое-то время он молча сидел напротив. Эмоции на его лице сменяли одна другую, сам он будто всё сильнее напрягался с каждой секундой.

— Гаара… — наконец сказал он хрипло. — Послушай меня, пожалуйста.

— Я слушаю.

— Я… — Он сделал небольшую паузу, выдохнул и решительно продолжил. Его голос в начале немного дрогнул, но быстро выровнялся, неосознанно сменившись на не терпящую возражений пылкую интонацию, которая все эти годы много раз выручала Наруто. — Я люблю свою семью. Это так... Но ещё я люблю тебя. И я не собираюсь от этого отказываться. Поэтому я  _ клянусь  _ тебе, что придумаю, как всё разрешить, но в любом случае, я тебя одного не оставлю и страдать тебе не позволю. Только через мой труп. 

Сказав это, он тут же испугался собственных слов, потому что фраза про любовь так легко слетела с языка. Наруто даже не думал ничего такого говорить, но сказав, понял, как всё вдруг встало на свои места. Он снова поднял взгляд на Гаару и замер. Тот смотрел на него округлившимися глазами, щеки медленно заливал всё более густой румянец, кажется он даже не дышал.

— Эээ... ты в порядке? — осторожно уточнил Наруто. 

Гаара отмер, рвано и глубоко вдохнув. Он медленно сжал и разжал пальцы на руках и только потом смог выдавить из себя слабое “да”.

Наруто кивнул, почесал затылок и задумчиво посмотрел на Гаару. 

— Я останусь здесь.

Это точно был не вопрос, да и Гаара уже не собирался спорить. 


End file.
